Seven's Sentence
Imad 10: Seven's Sentence is a chapter of Imad 10, coming after Imad 10: Seventh Menace . The story tells about the origins and secrets behind the dreaded Sociopath Seven, who return to their plan of enslaving everyone under the guidance of the Mysterious Helen Kaslin. Plot The Seven are freed form their prison by a teleporting mysterious being with technology advanced enough to crack galvan codes, from a prison in which teleportation doesnt work. The Seven are then introduced by Bio-Tox to their mysterious rescuer, Helen Kaslin, a silver haired young beuaty with waist-long hair, slender body and ravishing face, who happens to be Bio-Tox's old girlfriend, and knows a lot about the Seven, including their secret identities. She successfully tempts the seven in carrying on her plan to take over the universe: Using their stolen technology and a few other components, they will build planet destroying anti-matter bombs and replicate them with a cloning device, and scare any planet into submission. While Echo-Wave, Ray-Wave and Cryo-Flame are suspicious of their new ally, the remaining of the seven agree on letting Helen inside their team. Helen references her ultimate goal as "we will all be one together." Imad was on Earth playing with Ruby who had come to visit him with Pearl, Magister Dikrome, who was Imad's mentor from the plumbers before Imad resigned, warns them that the Sevem have escaped by unknown means, and they might be seeking revenge. After securing Ruby back at her home, Imad and Pearl do a little ressearch about the Seven's Past. While very little info could be provided, they both came to the conclusion that the Terrorist organization "The Void", a dangerous group that was dismantled a year after the same time all traces of seven scientists, whose identities have been censtored, have disappeared, are the ones who kidnapped the seven and forced them to do these dangerous experiences. In a parallel dimension, that of Imad's alternate self Xadim, Cryo-Flame and Fallen-Star were attacking the Galvan ressearch center, and Azmuth had called in Xadim and his girlfriend Moon-Lee to help him fight the mysterious aggressors. Xadim and Moon-Lee used a combination of Spells, Mana and the alien form Hydro-Shell, the hoeroes gained an advantage over the villains. However, the 2 criminals used the power bracelets given to them by Helen for this mission to amplify their powers to a whole new level and use new abilities which proved too much for Moon-Lee and Xadim (as Ultimate Necroid), and were able to knock them out and give them serious injuries, allowing the 2 criminals to escape with a strange device. In another parallel dimension, where the ATD hero is a young man name Jhon Kai Knight, the hero has been summoned by his version of Azmuth to stop 2 other criminals, Cyber-Fiend and Drain-Ergy from stealing a similar component, and while John used masterfully his alien Firecracker and then his Ultimate form to counter Cyber-Fiend's Techadon regenerating machinery and body, The power bracelet allowed Cyber-Fiend to regenerate entirely from scrap. John utilized his alien Feedback to drain the power out of Cyber-Fiend successfully. When he attmpted to Absorb the excess energy out of Drain-Ergy, Using his power bracelet, the criminal transformed into pure energy and somehow electroshocked John from the inside, before exiting him, grabbing the device and reenergizing his friend to get away. Bio-Tox, Ray-Wave and Echo-Wave attacked their own version of Galvan Prime, and Imad was teleported there by Azmuth to stop them (Pearl was in the area near Imad and got teleported too). Imad used Ultimate Photon to send Ray-Wave's Lasers back at her, and envelopped Echo-Wave with Ultimate Morpho's Gelatinous body, knowing that any sonic attack will be sent back at Echo-Wave in this state. However, using her power bracelet, Echo-Wave produced a specil and destructive sonic explosion which knocked off Imad, and using her new abilities, Ray-Wave sent radioactive energy which Electrocuted Ultimate Photon when he abosrbed them. The 2 women decided to maliciously "have a little fun" with the hero, since Bio-Tox ordered them to keep him alive for him, But at this time, Pearl entered the Battlefield, using a Proto-Tool to wrap Echo-Wave with electromagnetic Bolas, and power redirecting Patches on Ray-Wave. Having been informed about the Psychysapien's insecurity deep down, they provoked Pearl into rage by insulting her and Imad, by calling them failures and reminding Pearl of her dark past. Enraged, Pearl shifted her weapon into a Bo Staff with Blades, and proceeded to visciously attack the 2 women, who couldn't use their powers for defense because of the bolas and patches, causing them immense pain and deep wounds. Eventough they begged her to stop, she kept hitting, full of hatred, (She had learned Pluribellator fighting techniques). Imad, horrified, pleads his friend to stop, saying they're really hurt. Pearl responds that they know nothing about the pain she felt as a kid, being rejected, humiliated and abused by everyone, and that she will make them pay for putting salt on the wound. Imad convinced her that the Seven were once and still are humans, sentient beings who have been condamned to insanity for the rest of their lives, and that murdering them, even though they might be monsters, would also mean murdering the humanity left in them, and that making them feel pain this much is a horrible thing to do. Pearl's facial exapression changed to that of a poor child, horrifiedof what she has just done to the 2, she dropped her weapon and began sobbing heavily, unable to hold all these emotions. Imad noticed that Bio-Tox was about to spray Pearl with his toxic weaponry, so he took the hit for her as Ultimate Gravitron, thinking the alien's tough armor should protect him. However, Bio-Tox had used his bracelet to make the ooze poisonous by radiation, which affected Imad through his armor, and made him faint. Bio-Tox yelled with Disgust at Pearl, saying that eventhough the Seven are immoral monsters, they still have some humanity to spare those who are truly suffering. Still weeping, Pearl told him that she won't stop him from ending her life, but begged him to spare Imad, who had nothing to do with this. Bio-Tox made a deal to the Psychytrix Wielder: He will let Pearl live and leave her alone, only if Imad takes her place to suffer instead and comes with him. Pearl watched horrified as Imad accepted these terms, in a very weak state. He threw away Pearl and took Imad, before teleporting out with his comrades and the hero. With Pearl at the verge of a mental breakdown, Azmuth tries in vain to confort her. Angered, he resorted to slap some sense to her, his patience driven to its limits, and succesfully reminds her that all beings are prone to emotional mistakes, and that she's not a monster. At that moment, using Mana teleportation, Xadim and Moon-Lee enter the place, and so does John from another portal, mistaking the alternate dimension with their own. After clearing a few things, They realize what happened, and that the criminals in all three worlds are the seven, who for some reason, stole a Negative, Neutral and Positive dimensional stabilizer. Moon-Lee recognizes Pearl, Saying in her and Xadim's world, Pearl Leonis is the Fiance of Luxinos Illusionist Protos Armades, making Pearl question herself if she was looking for love in the right place. Xadim recognized Pearl, much to her surprise, as the mysterious angel who saved Imad in the Core of Existence. Explaining that they tried to use mana to track the villains, and knowing Imad has been taken by them, John asks if there is something belonging to Imad. Pearl takes out an old drawing given to her by her friend, allowing the anodites to track Imad successfully with a new portal. Imad wakes up in a stasis pod, with a lock preventing him from accessing his weapon. He saw Bio-Tox and Helen, with the former surprisingly telling Imad not to tense much, and that he still needs time to heal. Imad was bewildered as to why he was helping him, to which the criminal responded with a twisted voice that "There is no use on experimenting on an already dying subject," not letting it clear wether he was joking or not. Helen reveals that she knows a lot about Imad, also about his Ace Ultimate Masquerade, saying knowing everything about her ennemies and allies is her job, and she reveals her plan to him. Imad asked her what makes her think the Seven won't backstab her, as they're insane, to which she replied they need her, and they're far from stupid. As she leaves, Imad askes his captor what he intends on doing with him, with the latter answering he might do all sort of horrific stuff, but he reminded him that they had a deal, and that as long as he doesn't hurt Pearl, he can do as he pleases with him. before adding that eventhough he forgave her and told the others that she was sorry, they might not be very clement with her. Imad asks him on how were Ray-Wave and Echo-Wave doing. Bio-tox got angry and asked him why would he care about them, to which Imad replied that eventhough they are monsters, they are still human somehow. As his final question, Imad asked Bio-Tox what did they intended to do with the dimensional stabilizers, as they are neither components in a bomb or replicating machine. When asked what would he know about all this, he responded that he knows that The seven, especially Bio-Tox, are far smarter than that. However, Bio-Tox exited the room. Pearl, Xadim, Moon-Lee and John arrived to the base, and readied themselves (Pearl had borrowed from Azmuth a Proto-Tool and Proto-Tech Armor). Pearl and John went to look for Imad, as Xadim and Moon-Lee tried to uncover the seven's plan. The first team finds and liberates Imad, while the other finds by "chance" a secret room, where they uncover the Seven's plans and secret identities. The first team arrives in a room where they are confronted by the Seven and Helen. The Seven and the 3 heroes exchange blows relentlessly, before stopping for a moment and the second team entering the room, telling the seven that Helen is in fact an Anodite and the leader of "The Void", The organization that turned the seven to monsters, and proving it after some unlucky attempts in doing so. At that moment, without losing her cool, Helen activated an anti-matter powered forcefield, which trapped both the seven and the heroes, and said that her true plan was to use the dimensional Stabilizers, combined wither her mana and a null void projector, to blow up the Core of existence, and therefore, anything that has and will ever exist. She also reveals the reason of her madness: She was once about to be sacrificed to free Chaos, and although she was saved, a shard of Chaos' malice was stuck inside her, making her this way. She finally reveals that anodite teleportaiton works even in Teleportation proof rooms. Unexectedly, Bio-Tox jumps from th shadows and headbutted Helen, freeing the others from the anti-matter field with a click of a button. Bewildered, Helen asks how did he get out of the field, only for Bio-Tox to reveal that as soon as he heard Moon-Lee saying that Helen is the real villain, he sneaked into te shadows and left a hologram looking like him at his place. He said that Imad had made a point by saying something was wrong, and that he took him with him to test how much is he prepared to sacrifice for his friend. Helen unveils her true form and uses the technology stolen to transport herself the Core of Existence. Imad takes out a device and tells Fallen-Star that they should team up to stop Helen. He says that if Moon-Lee and Ray-Wave use their powers with the device, they can create the exact same energy used by Helen to get away. They do so, and after a quarrel, Moon-Lee is chosen to stay with the device holding the portal open, as the rest go in to stop Helen. (Before going in, Pearl reconciles with Ray-Wave and Echo-Wave) Helen prooves to be a god-like opponent, using the Core's power to multiply the damage she receives and send it back at her attackers, and absorbing the damage as healing energy, defeating the Seven and the Heroes. Pearl has an idea: she sas that Moon-Lee noticed that the power bracelets are mana based, and concludes that if John uses a spell to reverse the mana flow inside them, thye act as mana draining weapons that can be used to counter Helen. After modifying the gauntlets' cores and fusing them with the proto tool, Bio-Tox takes the weapon turning it into a sword, and asks Pearl to let him be the one who does this, as he haven't got much time to live (his life sustaining system was severly damaged), and he needs to make things right by avenging the seven of the demon that made them this way. Bio-Tox was able to damage Helen succesfully and stabs her in the heart with the mana draining energy sword. However, she was still too powerful. However, as Bio-Tox was losing the battle, His team arrived to lend him a hand, and momentarly immobilized Helen against the bomb, holding her with all their Force. The Seven ask Xadim not to mind them, and use the Null Void projector to send the bomb and them to the Astra-Bar Galaxy, an energy world where no alien will be harmed. They said that it was already over for them, and they'd rather die fighting than on thier knees. Imad, John, Pearl and Xadim aall aimed the Null Void Projector at them and fired, but were eaten by remorse. In their last moments in the Astra-Bar Galaxy, the Seven recall some things in their lives, and to his joy, Bio-Tox finds Helen as herself, somehow exorcized from Chaos' shard of evil. He hugs her and says that he is finally where he belongs, with His family and his soulmate, as the Bomb explodes and annihilates them. Back in the Core, everyone was devastated by the Seven's Sacrifice. Imad, the most regretful of all, saddned by the fact that the seven lived unhappy lives, uses Ultimate Masquerade with the Core's power to reincarnate the Seven and Helen as babies, which he proceeded to get out of the core with his team. Unknowingly to Imad, the shard of malice from Chaos Had escaped and got back with Imad, where it possesed him and trie to make him Kill Pearl, only to be thwarted by John and Moon-Lee, who tried in vain to exorcize the evil out of their friend, who was being tortured inside his soul by the monster. Pearl convinces Moon-Lee to let her astral Projection enter Imad to help him, telling her how he means everything to her, making Moon-Lee realize that in this world, Pearl was Imad's soulmate. She does so, and Pearl's Astral projection frees Imad from the demon and manage to destroy it for good with Imad's help. Although terrified at the idea he almost killed Pearl while possesed, Imad quickly got back on his feet, and went to see Azmuth. Azmuth was furious that the heroes didn't get the stabilizers back, but Imad told him he will provide him with Brand-New Toon-Tech Haran stabilizers, if Azmuth got good families for the reincarnated babies, to which Azmuth Approved. Back in the present days, we see that this story was being told By Imad and Pearl, now Husband and wife, to their twins Danny and Jenny. We also are told that Imad and Pearl both asked each other out on a date afterwards (Pearl invited him to a small party with her and her cousin, which was her way of asking her out, and while Imad tried to utter a few words to go out with her, she told him that that is what she just did much to his surprise and joy, before giving him a small kiss.) Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters